Ormiston Order
The Ormiston Order is a cult in The Axe Murderer series. History The exact background of the Ormiston Order is unknown, although it is implied they have been going on for several decades and are associated with a demon known as The Hate and commit grisly murders to please it. In November 2004 John Dark joined the Cult after he was possessed by The Hate, and made it his main objective to create a successor to keep the Cult going. In the next month the Cult began committing murders across Ormiston County and also became associate with Agency Director Warren Smyth, who became a member of the Order and allowed them to carry out their activities. But this was eventually exposed by Agent Thomas Wilson, who defeated Warren and forced the Order into hiding. In September 2006 John had his daughter Sharon kidnap Stephanie Harrison in order to be used as a ritual for the Order. But this was stopped by her brother Callum, who had the cult arrested (although some including Sharon managed to escape). The cult went quiet shortly after. Years later they abducted Callum and brainwashed him to serve them, and in January 2013 forced him to carry out a new spree of killings to bring fear to Ormiston once again. After John's death in June 2018 after another failed ritual, the Cult ceased to exist after their remaining members perished. But The Hate survived and possessed Callum's body in order to continue it's killing sprees. But Callum has other plans and betrays the Hate in order to start his own cult. Regardless of his initially defiance, Callum's thoughts soon change when he finds out he is dying three years later. Fearing that his death will result in his daughter Madison being forced to become a successor as the Cult's Axe Murderer, he drowns her to severe his bloodline. But things are far from over when the ghost of John Dark visits Callum, and forces him to go on a mission to find his illegitimate daughter, who he wants to follow in his footsteps. Although this seems like an initial plan to continue on the Ormiston Order, John has other plans as he wants to sacrifice his secret daughter and bring him back to the human world. Appearance Ormiston Order members wear an array of uniform, which mostly consists of either dark brown cloaks, or brown boiler suits. With the suits they wear gas masks, although John Dark prefers to wear a dusty fedora hat when committing his crimes. Members *Warren Smyth (Deceased) *John Dark (Deceased) Associates *Sharon Dark (Deceased) *Callum Harrison *Dylan Dark Trivia *The Ormiston Order was mostly just referenced to as The Cult, until they were first identified in the prequel story Ormiston Origins: Ormiston Order. List of appearances *''Ormiston Origins: Darkness Falls'' *''Ormiston Origins'' *''Ormiston Origins: Ormiston Order'' (first identified as the "Ormiston Order") *''Ormiston'' (first appearance) *''The Axe Murderer IV: Return to Ormiston'' (mentioned) *''The Axe Murderer: Final Chapter'' *''The Christmas Murderer'' (mentioned) *''Axe Murderer: New Order'' (mentioned) Gallery The Order gather.jpg|The Ormiston Order gathered Category:The Axe Murderer Category:Villains Category:Murderers Category:Organisations Category:Ormiston Order